


Sunrise, Sunset

by kaijoskopycat



Series: From Start to Finish [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, aokiseweek, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation:  Every ending between Aomine and Kise has an even better beginning.</p><p>Day 1 of <a href="http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/">AoKise Week</a> on Tumblr. Prompt: Firsts/Lasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sunset

Kise's first kiss with Aomine is an accident. He trips in the middle of a one-on-one during their Teikou days and stumbles right into the ace. It is more accurate to say his lips stumble right into Aomine's.

He doesn't believe it's a real kiss, but Aomine does. 

* * *

Their last time on the Teikou court leaves Kise in tears. Not because he loses yet another one-on-one against Aomine, but because he knows this is the last time they'll play on this court and maybe one of the last few times he'll get to play against Aomine as just the two of them.

They choose different high schools, far away from one another. Kise wants to go to the same school as Aomine, but Kaijou is closer to home and Akashi requests (but it's more like a demand) that they all attend different high schools so they have the chance to compete against one another when they further hone their skills. 

So Kise cries when they walk off the court. Aomine ruffles his hair and throws his arm around his shoulders, whispering in his ear, "Until next time, baka."

* * *

The first time they encounter one another in high school, Aomine is different. He isn't smiling, not cheerfully. His smile is a challenge and Kise, being as competitive as he is, accepts the challenge. 

Kise does what he believed was impossible and copies Aomine's signature, fluid technique. It takes him nearly the entire game to perfect, but when he does he brings the scores so close he believes he might just have a chance. 

But the strain of the copy takes too much of a toll and Kise finds himself on the ground, defeated, with Aomine tactlessly reminding him that the only one who can beat Aomine is himself. 

This is the first and last time Aomine leaves Kise on the court without offering so much as a word of reassurance or a helping hand. He regrets it in the following years, so much so that he can't bear the thought of leaving Kise looking so broken and dejected.

* * *

The first time they kiss, a real kiss, a deliberate one, is when Aomine finds it in him to grow a pair and invite Kise out, just the two of them. They watch a movie, get milkshakes, wander the park and talk basketball. Neither one of them brings the proper clothing to play and, for once, Aomine has left his basketball at home.

Kise chatters away about how much fun he had and how he can't wait to do it again. Just as he's about to turn away, lifting his hand in a wave of goodbye, Aomine grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a kiss. It's sloppy. Aomine misses his lips and presses a kiss against his jaw first, but he swiftly corrects the mistake and soon Kise can't tell the difference between his mouth and Aomine's. 

Aomine stutters and can't explain why he did it, but he enjoys it and wants to do it again. 

So he keeps inviting Kise out and each time the kiss gets deeper and deeper.

* * *

As the kisses deepen, so does the strength of their relationship until finally Aomine poses the question that Kise had been waiting for all along.

"Do you, maybe, wanna date?" He splutters and grumbles about how stupid it sounds to say that out loud, but when Kise presses himself up against him and stops his grumbling with an intoxicating kiss, he finds he doesn't care how stupid it sounds.

This is the last time either one of them is single. 

* * *

Their first fight starts because Kise smiles and blows a kiss to one of his adoring fans. Aomine is silent the entire night and refuses to speak to Kise until, in his frustration, Kise shoves Aomine out of the way to go to bed and Aomine explodes. 

He doesn't want Kise to show affection to anyone else. He doesn't like how that stupid beautiful smile makes Kise's stupid, screeching harem think they have a chance when Kise is his. Kise is Aomine's. 

It takes a few hours, but eventually he calms down and Kise reassures him, in many ways, that he belongs to Aomine and that Aomine has nothing to worry about. 

* * *

The last day of high school isn't as much of a tear-jerker as Teikou graduation was. Kise is sad to say goodbye to Kaijou, and he'll miss the basketball team and all the fun he's had with his kouhais. He passes the title of captain on to a worthy successor, blows a kiss to the Kaijou basketball court and runs out to meet with the rest of the Generation of Miracles before they all part ways to get a strong head start in their lives.

* * *

Their first apartment is small because Aomine doesn't want a big place, despite the fact that Kise can easily afford any of the ones they looked at during their apartment search. He lets Kise furnish the entire place because it takes too much effort to go furniture shopping and he really doesn't care what they have in there as long as the bed is strong (for a lot of reasons), the t.v. is big and the kitchen is fully stocked and functional.

He doesn't even need all that, he tells himself. He's got Kise and Kise is home.

* * *

The first time Aomine leaves for America is the hardest for Kise to endure. He cries. A lot. But he hides it all when they say goodbye at the airport. Aomine promises to come back during his breaks, even if they're only a day or two long. Kise promises to come visit when he has the time in his busy schedule, even if he has to pass up shoots to come out there. 

* * *

The last time Kise calls Japan home is a surprise to Aomine. While working on photo shoots in Japan, Kise asked his agent to forward his impressively overweight portfolio to America. It doesn't take long for the offers to start showing up at his door. But he waits because he wants to work for an agency that's right in the heart of Los Angeles.

Aomine is in Los Angeles. 

Finally, the offer comes and Kise keeps everything quiet. He knows Aomine's apartment is big enough for the both of them because on his numerous visits, Aomine joked about how he made sure to get a bigger place with space enough to fit Kise's ridiculously large wardrobe when he moved in. Kise still blushes and feels his heart leap at the very thought of Aomine making space for him in his life in America.

Kise has to put a large amount of his possessions in temporary storage, but it's all worth it just to see Aomine's face when he shows up on his doorstep and asks, "Got space for a roommate, babe?"

* * *

Their first time is awkward and everything feels like they're exploring something new. Then Aomine learns that touching Kise isn't all that different from touching himself. He finds all the right spots and learns what makes Kise shiver and voice his approval. He realizes he really enjoys the way Kise sounds when his lips brush every sensitive inch of his pale skin. Maybe he enjoys it a little too much.

Their first time is the first time he's ever heard Kise say his first name. And he really likes it. "Say it again." He whispers, but Kise is too lost to say anything at all. But when they finish, when they're laying in each other's arms, sweaty and sticky with other fluids, panting and chuckling and whispering words of adoration, he says it again. "I love you, Daiki." 

And Aomine says, "I love you too, Ryouta" in return.

* * *

The last time Kise sees his ring finger look so bare is also the first time he's ever seen Aomine dance. He still can't believe it, even when he thinks about it now. He's never seen Aomine look so nervous, but so carefree at the same time. 

Aomine says he'll never dance like that again. He claims he doesn't wanna hear that Bruno Mars song anymore because it reminds him of how long it took him to learn those moves, how much of a hassle it was to get everyone else to learn them, how difficult it was to get them to cooperate. He gives Akashi credit because he could never put up with the Generation of Miracles by himself for more than an hour or two. 

But Kise loves to see Aomine move like that, so graceful, so impressive. Then again, Aomine has always been impressive and Kise is lucky to have that all to himself.

* * *

"You're finally mine." 

Kise smiles and closes his eyes as Aomine presses their forehead's together. "I thought I was always yours."

"But this time I've finally got my name on you." Aomine says, stealing a kiss from his new husband. It takes him a long time to find the right place-it had to be perfect, remembering Kise's excitement when he found out it was legal for them to be together in California–but nothing felt more right than that little church right across the street from the basketball court where they play their one-on-one's. Aomine pulls Kise across the street, promising to see everyone else at the immaculate reception they have planned for later. Kise doesn't protest.

"You do." Only an hour ago was the last time he called himself Kise Ryouta.

"Aomine." Aomine whispers, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. "Aomine Ryouta." 

"Ryouta Aomine." Kise corrects with a smile. "We're in America now, Mr. Aomine."

"Ryouta Aomine, Aomine Ryouta..." Their lips meet in another kiss. "Either way you're mine. This is the first day it's official, Ryouta. The first day I know for sure, " Aomine lifts Kise's left hand and kisses the ring on Kise's finger. "that you belong only to me and I–"

"Belong to me."

"Belong to you." Aomine agrees with a smile. "Let's go, Mr.  _Aomine_. Our friends are waiting to celebrate the first moments of our married life with us." 


End file.
